Arthur's Story
by Demon-In-Me
Summary: This is my version of how Arthur Weasley survived his school years. Read and Review! [oneshot]


Everyone tells stories about Harry, The Marauders, Lily, Ron, Draco, etc. But, what about Arthur Weasley? This is my version of how Arthur survived through school with his obsession with muggles.

No, I don't own Harry Potter or the characters in it, but you will see some of my own characters. Now, read about Arthur and his school life.

ïªïªïª

A red steam engine sat at the station, in downtown London, at platform 9 ¾. Arthur Weasley, an eleven year-old, freckle-faced, redhead, sat in a lonely compartment on the train, humming to himself as he took apart a handheld radio. The compartment door slid open suddenly, making Arthur drop many of the copper wires that he had been holding in his hand. A bushy, red-haired girl, about the same age as Arthur, peered in, her bag in hand and a large horned-owl perched on her shoulder.

"Excuse me? Is this seat taken?" she asked, pointing to the empty seat.

"Oh, no. Pardon me. Here." Arthur moved his things from the seat and placed them on the shelf above him. The girl tossed her bag on the seat and sat across from him. The horned-owl hooted to Arthur and perched itself on the girl's bag.

She held out her hand. "I'm Lily Evans."

He took her hand. "Arthur. Arthur Weasley." He resumed his examining of the radio. Lily leaned over to see what he was doing.

"Is that a radio?" She asked, pointing to the cluttered mess of springs and wires.

"I think so. I'm not exactly sure." He looked down to the pile in his lap. "I love muggles. Their _teck-nool-a-gie_ is fascinating."

"It's pronounced technology. And it is fascinating. I'm a muggle-born."

"Oh, are you?" he held out the radio to her. "Then, maybe you could help explain this to me." She took it from him. "I've been trying to figure out how it works, but it seems I haven't the slightest clue how."

"Well, for one thing, I don't think it works anymore. You see this," she pointed to where the remains of a melted battery were. "Well, er, it was a battery. They're electronic, so they power the radio. And this is..."

ïªïªïª

"Fascinating," Arthur replied as they got off the train, still holding the radio in his hands. "Absolutely fascinating."

Lily laughed. "Arthur, you really are something different." She looked to the group of students that had gathered at the lakeside. "We better catch up."

They hurried over to the water's edge and climbed into one of the boats that sat upon the glistening water. Two other boys slid in beside them, keeping to themselves as they crossed the lake in the milky glow of the moonlight. Arthur carefully tucked the radio away deep inside his bag. One of the boys whispered something to the other, then held out his hand to Lily.

"Hello. I'm Sirius Black." The darker-haired boy said. Lily took his hand in an awkward handshake.

"Lily Evans."

Their hands broke apart and the other boy shook her hand and introduced himself as James Potter as Sirius faced Arthur. "And you are?" he asked.

"Arthur Weasley." James took his hand in a wild two-hand handshake making him have to hold his glasses to keep them from falling into the water.

"Absolutely corking to meet you!" James practically shouted. Few of the other students in the other boats looked over to see what was going on. Arthur pulled his hand free.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too." He said mostly to himself.

The rest of the boat ride (which wasn't very long) Sirius explained muggles a little more to Arthur, even though he didn't really know a thing, and James talked to Lily about quidditch, a game that is played on broomsticks in which you want to try and score in three high hoops and the game ended when the snitch, a tiny walnut-sized ball, was caught.

They reached the shore in no time, all the first years gathering at the doors. They opened and a stout witch stepped out.

"I am Professor Nimiania." She said cheerfully over the crowd. "You'll step through these doors and be sorted into your houses. There after, you will join your classes and the feast will begin." She looked around the group, stopping at a few individuals, including James, Sirius, a chestnut-haired boy and one who looked kind of like a mouse, Lily, a snake-like, greasy-haired boy, and Arthur. "Follow me."

The students followed her through the doors and into the Great Hall. Most of the students looked up to the ceiling, which looked like the night sky, others looked to the head of the Hall, where a great table stood, many teachers behind it.

Arthur followed the group to the front, stares from the other students following them as they passed. Professor Nimiania brought in a three-legged stool and sat a ragged hat on it. Everyone looked to it, the first years especially, since they had not seen the sorting before. The brim opened wide and the hat began to sing about the school.

Many, many years ago

When I was newly sewn

From four founders

This school they did own

One, Godric Gryffindor

Whose colors were red and gold

Treated the students equally

As each one was bold

Another, Rowena Ravenclaw

Took those of brains and books

And not of those whose face was fair

And beauty in there looks

Thirdly, Helga Hufflepuff

Took those that are pure

And those who future

Wasn't quite that clear

Lastly, came Salazar Slytherin

Who took only pureblood magic

And no other

Or else the fate would be tragic

The founders took a chance

In finding me a brain

So I only sort you once

So you won't have to be again!

The hall erupted with clapping. Professor Nimiania silenced the hall and took out a scroll.

"When I call your name, you will come up here, I'll place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house." She looked to the parchment. "Aningle, Leslie..."

Arthur watched intently as everyone was sorted. Lily, James and Sirius were sorted into Gryffindor as well as the chestnut-haired boy and the mousy boy.

Finally, Arthur's turn came. He approached the stool slowly, trembling all over. He sat down. Professor Nimiania placed the hat on his head. After what seemed like hours, the hat shouted out 'Gryffindor.' Arthur, feeling greatly relieved, joined the rest of the Gryffindors and waited as the rest of the sorting finished.

The sorting ended with Yexion, Victoria who was sorted into Ravenclaw. Arthur watched in amazement as their empty plates filled with goodies of all kinds.

They finished the feast and headed off to their dormitories with full stomachs. Arthur didn't bother changing into his pajamas. He just flopped into bed and fell fast asleep. Maybe his first year at Hogwarts wasn't going to be so bad after all.

ïªïªïª

So, what d'ya think? Please review!!!


End file.
